1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carding element where a tooth segment is fastened on a base plate with the use of steel.
2. Prior Art
A known carding element uses alloyed iron or alloyed steel as material for the tooth set. The desired hardness of these teeth is achieved by the particular alloying additives, e.g., silicon, manganese, vanadium. However, this tooth set has the disadvantage that a certain hardness may not be exceeded since the material otherwise cannot be machined because of high brittleness. Also, with excessive brittleness there is the danger of fractures so that operational troubles may arise. Furthermore, it is troublesome that the wear resistance is not high enough.